Brotherly Reunion 12x02
by Johanna8D
Summary: I saw a bunch of people commenting about how they were disappointed with 12x02 and especially the brother's reunion, and I totally agree! So I decided to write my version of how I think their reunion should've gone... hope you like it! hurt!sam and a little protective!dean ONESHOT!


_Hello everyone!_

 _I saw a lot of people commenting about how they were unhappy with 12x02 and especially the brother's reunion, seeing as how neither really showed much affection and we didn't even get a brother hug!_

 _So I decided to write this oneshot to share with y'all how I think it should've gone down so that maybe you'll all feel better, and maybe it'll also give you some distraction until next week's episode which is, hopefully, better. This story is some kind of mix between AU and canon, starting when Dean searches around the white house. Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated!**_

* * *

Dean pulled at handle on the trap door, frowning when it didn't budge, and looked up at the white, seemingly abandoned house. That's when a light from beneath caught his eyes and when he looked back down, a strong light was beamed from a now-visible sigil on the ground.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered as he realized he'd walked into a trap, and then the light swallowed him.

Sam looked up as he heard the door open, weak with pain from the burning cuts across his body. Toni stood in the doorway, looking down at him.

"Screw yourself," he told her.

She scowled disapprovingly, but turned to her right and pulled something toward her. In a second, Sam's hold on reality shattered, because it was Dean. His big brother was being pushed down the stairs, hands chained together, and Sam thought that he must be imagining things. Dean was dead, wasn't he?

"Dean?" Sam said, confusion and disbelief mixing across his face.

"I'm as happy to see him as you are," Toni said triumphantly, "'cause while you might be able to withstand me snapping your body joint from joint, can you watch it happen to Dean?"

He felt his heart began to beat faster with fear. No, he couldn't.

"Sam." Dean said, his eyes flashing with concern as he saw the blood on his brother's body. "Are you okay?"

Dean had reached the bottom of the stairs and Toni pulled him over to Sam's left, hooking Dean's shackles to the ceiling. "I… yeah," Sam said, not sure he quite believed his eyes yet.

Toni stepped over to the small table covered in instruments and pulled a pair of brass knuckles onto her hand. Before either of the brother's could react, she lashed out and threw a punch into Dean's jaw. He groaned at the pain, immediately feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Stop it," Sam hissed, eyes narrowed with anger.

"Passcodes, Sam." She raised her eyebrows when he did not reply. "Not yet," Toni deduced from the stubborn set in his jaw, and stepped back again to drop the brass knuckles onto the table.

Dean spat blood onto the floor and Toni looked up at him. "Anything to add?"

"No. No, I just came by for some tea and a beating," Dean said sarcastically.

Toni picked up a cup of tea from the table. "Really? See, I thought you might be on for a little chat about your mate, Benjamin Lafitte." She shook her head a little while Dean glared at her. "I'm sorry, you called him Benny. You know, the vampire whom you released from purgatory and… befriended."

The older brother continued to shoot daggers at her, confused as to where she was going with this, and remained silent.

"I see," Toni said. "Well, the English are nothing if not patient." She put her cup down and picked up the brass knuckles again, heading toward Dean. Sam winced in sympathy as she threw another punch and Dean grunted.

Toni took a step back, as if admiring her handiwork, before putting the brass knuckles away. "Just a minute, gentlemen," she called over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs and left the room.

It was quiet for a moment, then Sam turned toward his brother. "Dean."  
"Hey," Dean replied softly, smiling at his brother despite the pain in his jaw. "How you doing?"

"I… I thought you were dead," Sam said.

Dean grimaced a little. "Well, I'm not sure that I'm not."

"So, what happened? The darkness…?"

"Turns out all she needed was a therapy session with her brother," Dean explained, shaking his head as his brother frowned. "I'll tell you about it later. First off, who's Angry Spice?"

"She, uh - she's - she's Men of Letters. Uh, British Men of Letters."

"Is that a thing? What the hell?" Dean scowled. "Aren't we supposed to be on the same team?"

"I don't know."

Dean frowned at the floor, processing this new information for a moment, then looked up at his brother. "Uh, Sam, listen… there's something else. Amara, she, uh, she brought back-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open, and Toni started walking down the stairs. "Oh, God", Dean mumbled, expecting there was more pain to come.

"Gentlemen," Toni began, picking up a pointed metal tool from the table and studying it carefully. "In London, you see, we've undertaken exhaustive studies of even the most arcane topics." She walked over to Dean, holding the tool in front of his face, while Sam struggled against the restraints in his chair. "The ear drum. Decaying tooth. Below the belt, of course." She tilted the point toward his eye. "And my favorite - under the eyelid. Did you know it's possible to die from pain?"

 _Click click._

"Get away from my boys."

Sam startled, turning back toward the staircase to see whom the voice belonged to, and for the second time that day, his breath hitched and his world seemed to implode because it. wasn't. possible.

"Mom?" Sam breathed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean smiled at his brother over Toni's shoulder. "I tried to tell you."

Sam's thoughts were racing and the room spun slightly as he was overcome with disappointment. "No, this isn't real. I'm… I'm still hallucinating."  
A distant part of his mind noticed how his not-really-Mom moved to get the keys and seemed to say something, but Sam couldn't tell what because everything suddenly sounded muffled and he felt like he was cut off from everything.

This couldn't be real.

Dean frowned at his brother's words, _still hallucinating_ echoing through his head. The thought of what Sam had gone through sent a chill down his spine and the rage toward the Bitch of Letters bubbled inside him.

His mother suddenly handed him the keys and ordered Toni to drop the gun. Dean fumbled with the lock for a second before he managed to unlock his cuffs and grimaced at his sore wrists. "Ground", Mary ordered the woman, her gun trained at her head, and saw refusal in Toni's eyes.

Dean immediately went to Sam, crouching in front of his chair and grabbing his face between his palms. "Sammy, listen to me," he said, "you're not hallucinating. This is real."

With his heartbeat loud in his ears, Sam raised his head to look at his brother, and knowing that he wasn't real made him ache with grief. "You almost had me with Dean," he mumbled, meaning it for the real Toni. She must be listening, he thought. "But my mom? She's been dead for 33 years. It's… it's impossible."

Dean moved his hands to his brother's shoulder, careful to avoid his injuries, and shook him slightly. "You feel this?" He squeezed his shoulders. "Feel that? I'm here, okay. This is real. You have to believe me, man." He grabbed Sam's chin and turned his face toward where Mary was standing, gun pressed to Toni's temple. "See that? She's real, too. Amara brought her back, okay? You hearing me?"

"Amara…" Sam blinked rapidly, his vision blurry from held back tears, and tried to focus on what looked like his mother. If there was any way, even the slightest possibility that they actually did have their mother back, then Amara was the only possible explanation how. He turned back to glance at his brother. "You're… this is real?"

"Yeah, dude," Dean said, a smile spreading across his face as he realized he'd finally reached out to his brother. "We found you. I got you, little brother." He rounded the chair and used to key to unlock his brother's chain, then he wrapped an arm around his back and helped him get to his feet.

Sam couldn't help but let out a small groan in discomfort as he stood, his foot stinging and his gunshot leg burning with agony, sending spikes of pain up his side.

"You okay?" Dean asked, a hand on his brother's shoulder, searching his face.

Sam nodded, his lips pressed together. "I will be."

The older hunter sighed in relief and pulled his brother in, wrapping his arms around his back. He was just so damn happy to see him in one piece.

Sam immediately returned the hug. He'd thought he'd never get to see Dean again, never see his face or hear his voice, yet here he was, very much alive.

xxxXXXxxx

Sam stood hunched against the side of the Impala, squinting against the strong sunlight which he was not quite used to after spending two days – he thought it had been that long – in the dim basement. He kept looking from where Dean was standing, talking to Cas, to his mother who stood only a few feet next to him, her arms crossed as she watched Dean. He knew know that they were real. Somehow, _she_ was real, and that fact would take time to get used to. He had no memories of his mother- technically, she was a stranger.

Sam watched as Dean suddenly dodged Cas' outstretched hand which was heading toward his face. "Sam first," Dean insisted, a stubborn look on his face as he grabbed the angel's shoulder and pushed him toward his little brother.

"I am glad that you are alright, Sam," Cas said, his small smile turning into a scowl as he saw the blood on the younger hunter's face. "What I mean is, you are not dead."

Sam snorted weakly. "Yeah, thanks, Cas."  
"I'm going to heal you of your injuries now, Sam," the angel warned, "take a deep breath."

Sam did as he was told and closed his eyes as two fingers landed on his forehead. Warmth and a tingling sensation started to spread from the cuts on his face and upper body to the gunshot in his leg, and further down to his burnt foot.

He straightened as he immediately felt some strength return to him, and the pain was gone. He let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Cas."

The angel nodded. "You feel better?"

"Much," Sam confirmed.

"That… that was incredible," Mary suddenly said, her mouth open in surprise. "You're… well, you're an angel!" She laughed.

"I know." Castiel frowned. "We went over this-"

He interrupted himself as Dean held up a hand with a chuckle. "She meant figuratively, dude. You know, you're good. As a saint."

Cas' frown only deepened. "Yes, that is what an angel-"

"Whatever," Dean said, trying to contain his laughter. "Just do it already."

The angel shook the confusion of and gave a nod, swiping his open palm over Dean's face. White light beamed from his hand and when it was gone, so was all the bruising on Dean's cheek.

"I swear, I'll never get used to this," Mary said as Castiel moved on to stand in front of her.

"Just close your eyes," Sam instructed her with a smile. "It won't hurt."

She smiled back at her youngest son, pride in her eyes over the way her son's had handled themselves, and nodded, closing her eyes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Cue the apple-pie-eating-in-the-bunker scene! Lol._

 _I hope you enjoyed, I tried to make it justice but remember this is just my version of how I think it should've gone, if you think differently please keep rude comments to yourself. I do appreciate any other kind of reviews though, so please do leave one of those! Thank you all for reading!_


End file.
